


Steel and Vines

by chiefbeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, all the major character deaths are the og gaang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefbeifong/pseuds/chiefbeifong
Summary: Lin Beifong's been the head at her tattoo parlor in Republic City for years. She knows exactly what to expect and how to work. But that all changes when Kya, her friend who she hasn't seen for over thirty years, appears for a consultation.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 43
Kudos: 145





	1. Reconnection

Lin may be done with her work, but her focus remains the same in intensity. Emerald eyes stare at her canvas as she wipes down the complete picture. It’s a large dragon finalizing the sleeve she’s been tattooing over the past week  — one of the biggest projects she’s finished. The next step is also done with care, hands slowly wrapping up the polished design. 

She doesn’t talk much during these things. Lin would much rather listen to the music that blasts throughout her shop, a mixture of various hip hop artists. The metal needle always seems to flow with the beat and lyrics. The bass blares through speakers, reverberating throughout the room as if she can feel the earth and connect it with her art. She’s become a natural with so many years of experience in her job. 

Art has always been something appreciated by her entire family. She learned how to treasure it in every way, and in a more special way than most. Her blind mother taught her that even without sight, art is everywhere. Music has vibrations, and her mother always used that to her advantage as she toured the world with her band as a young woman. Her half-sister had excelled in dance, joining an academy when she was a little girl. 

Lin found her place first with little doodles. It only expanded after that. She can’t explain what it is about tattooing and how it became her life. There’s different tools when creating pictures, and the metal needle has always called to her. And there’s a clear difference between paper and skin. Paper can be discarded as if it is nothing. Art on skin will last forever.

She knows what it’s like to have something eternal located on her body. Lin has a marking of her own, one inflicted long ago.  _ One that carried no choice. _ She doesn’t like reflecting much on that experience. Lin tends to melt into the feelings spurred from it. Bitterness. Anger. Resentment. And that motivates her work.  _ Let people  _ **_have_ ** _ that choice. _ Let people have markings they find beautiful — not those that stain, a blemish that cannot be wiped away. Let her design pictures with beautiful, personal meanings rather than a reminder of a pain that has followed her around for decades.

Lin slumps against her seat. The process has  _ finally _ been completed. “You’re good to go.” Her arms fold, chin jutting forward to the front of the store to signal exit. Her cashier Mako waits for the final installment of payment. Once they’re on their way, she heads to the back to wash her hands, stretching out her body. Staying in this position for too long tires her figure, especially when she’s getting as old as she is. But even at age 50 her hands show no hint towards deterioration. They still remain steady as always. 

As she’s exiting the washroom, Mako meets her there with cash in hand. “They left you a good tip, Chief.” It’s a nickname she’d picked up over the years in the industry. It’s a mix of reasons. First, it’s the way she runs her shop. Always barking orders and ready to absolutely pummel someone in the ground should they cause trouble. And the second is how she’s handled herself over these years. Men have always dominated this field. Lin’s never found any trouble rising to the top. She excels, and it helps that her body fits the image. The artist wears a white muscle tee nearly every time she enters the shop, muscular biceps protruding from it with her tattooed sleeve located on her left arm. It’s a gorgeous vine sprawling up and down. Leaves are shadowed, highlighting just how toned she is. Anyone in the right mindset would steer clear of her.

She looks down at the money Mako clutches for a second, only humming in response. Money means a  _ lot _ to Mako. The kid has been through some hard times, there’s no doubt about that. But Lin’s family came from a lot of it _ , _ and she makes more than enough of it running her own, successful parlor. 

“Remind me again — anyone else I’ve got booked today?”

“Yeah. Someone’s coming in for a consultation. They said they have a lot of ideas they wanna iron out.” 

“They out there?” Her head signals to the front of the store.

“No. They’re a couple minutes late. You want to bother to wait around? I can call them and tell them to forget it.” Mako knows how she functions. As long as the customer respects her time, she’ll respect theirs equally. So the fact that this particular person has decided to  _ waste it _ . . . it makes Lin roll her eyes. But there’s a gut feeling that she should wait around, so she just shakes her head in response. 

“It’s fine. Let me know if they show.” She won’t admit it, but her hands need a break anyway. It’s done a  _ lot _ of work over the past week. Lin decides to return to the washroom, turning on the faucet to spray cold water on her face. It’s a nice wake-up call. Her eyes flit to the mirror, and she gives herself a long, hard stare. Eyes automatically pilot to the scars, angling her head to give it a good look. Lips purse in disgust and she’s quick to turn away to head out front. Has this mystery customer finally appeared?

“Hey, Chief!” Mako’s voice calls right on time, signaling that the person is here.  _ Good. _ Even still, a grimace rests on Lin’s face. This individual being late doesn’t exactly put her in a  _ great _ mood. Lin doesn’t really intend to speak much to this person though, even though this is going to be a consultation. She usually lets the other talk. Lin wants to hear the inspiration behind the idea, drawing from its origin to influence her art. Still . . . her own Beifong attitude might shine through.

“On my way.” Her hands quickly find the towel to bury them in the fluff. And even though they’re dry, Lin quickly swipes them across her black pants to go out front.

The woman’s back is to her as she’s talking to Mako.  _ Well, _ **_someone_ ** _ wants to strike up a conversation _ . Much like Lin, Mako’s not the most talkative person and doesn’t find much pleasure in small chat. She appreciates that about him. 

Grey hair flows down the woman’s back, half of it pulled up in an intricate up-do. The woman has to be around Lin’s age, if not older. Lin takes mental note of that — this canvas isn’t  _ young _ . She’s working on worn skin. Tan, too.  _ Might influence the colors of the ink, _ she thinks. A long, silk skirt brushes against the hardwood floors of the store. Looks like she thrifted it _ , _ especially with that lacy top she’s wearing. 

Lin always observes every customer that comes in her store. You can tell a lot about a person by what they look like, and that always helps with the style of their tattoo. 

“Hey.” She raises her voice enough for the woman to whip her head around, and the breath immediately hitches in Lin’s throat. Mentally, Lin can’t tell  _ why _ at first. Why is her body reacting in this way? But familiarity strikes, a large sense of nostalgia. It brings her back,  _ back _ to  _ before _ the scar, back to  _ before _ her being consumed by bitterness and loneliness and isolation. 

The other woman isn’t reacting in the same way, though. Why isn’t she consumed by this feeling, too? Why does Lin seem to be the only one who is unbalanced? She doesn’t like it. She needs  _ control _ , needs something to hang on to —

“Lin.” The woman’s voice grounds her.  _ How did she do that? Why did that happen? _ And then it all clicks together. The woven handbag that’s gripped tight by fingers. The gentle smile. The arctic-icy eyes.  _ And how much she looks like her mother. _ It’s like she’s staring Katara in the face. It’s Kya. Standing here. In her parlor. 

She hasn’t seen her for over thirty years. 

Lin’s too preoccupied to notice how Mako is staring at her. The young man’s eyebrows are furrowed with confusion. He’s  _ never _ seen the Chief like this. She goes into every situation knowing  _ exactly _ what to do, always unafraid, and  _ never _ unprepared. So why does she suddenly look so off of her game? That’s . . . that’s  _ unheard _ of for Lin Beifong. 

“Hey. Earth to Lin.” The woman leans in a bit, a gentle smile on her face. She looks so casual saying this, but Lin can detect that there’s a bit of shakiness in her voice. Lin’s good at noticing emotions, if people are telling the truth or not. Kya’s nervous, but she’s playing it off like she’s not. And she’s almost perfecting that front.  _ Almost. _

“Why are you here?” No hello, no  _ nice to see you after three decades _ , no . . . Lin cuts to the chase. But she also doesn’t realize how stupid that particular question sounds.

“I’m here for my consultation?” It’s spoken like a question, because isn’t it obvious?  _ This isn’t how I remember Lin _ , Kya thinks. She’s genuinely thrown her off her guard. Kya can recall Lin as a little girl, and it’s mirrored now. Always unafraid, always has a plan, and never unprepared. “With you?”

Mako’s face is what breaks Lin’s trance as her gaze shifts to him. God, his look is sobering. She clears her throat, back straightening to snap into full attention. Lin needs to be in the present.  _ No more being thrown off guard. That’s dangerous. When you do that, you get hurt. _ Her eyes return to meet Kya’s, only for a moment. 

“Right. You can follow me to the back.” Lin feels lucky to even get any words out. “Thanks, kid.” She reassures Mako that she’ll be alright. He still looks uncertain, taking some time to start slowly heading back to the front desk. 

A silence swallows them, and that fifteen-second walk to the private room is the longest fifteen seconds Lin Beifong has ever felt. And she’s been through a lot. Her mind is running with a million things, which is something she’s not used to. It’s her instincts that speak. Just act. Don’t overthink. But she can’t  **help** from overthinking.  _ Did she know I was here beforehand? How did she find me? Why is she in Republic City in the first place? Does she know about me and Tenzin? What’s she been up to?  _ She’s lucky she knows her parlor like the back of her hand, or else she might actually get lost in thought.

Lin leads Kya into the room, taking her time to close the door behind them. Her arms cross as always, glare hardening. 

“Okay, now I need the truth. And I’ll know if you’re lying. Why are you here?”


	2. Reignition

Lin stands staring at Kya, arms folded, back leaning against the door so there’s no  _ way _ Kya would escape. Because that’s what’s going to happen, right? Kya’s going to get up and leave just like she did all those years ago. 

“Okay, now I need the truth. And I’ll know if you’re lying. Why are you here?”

Well, why  _ isn’t _ she here? She expected this type of forwardness from Lin, but it’s difficult for her to conceal the bit of guilt that’s triggered by the question. It seeps through on her face as she sighs, arms crossing to mirror Lin.

Kya hasn’t seen Lin in  _ so long _ . She hadn’t even seen Lin as a  _ woman. _ They had grown up together, childhood friends, close as could be despite their varying ages. They  _ all  _ had been close — Kya, her brothers, Lin, Suyin, and Izumi. Of course, they didn’t always get along. That’s what happens when you shove a bunch of siblings together. She and Bumi had always teased Tenzin, but when it came to  _ Suyin and Lin _ . . . it was so long ago, but Kya could tell just how strained that relationship was. Not that it was exactly their fault. Aunt Toph had never been known for her stellar parenting skills. From what Kya can recall, they had reacted to their respective freedom in two ways: Lin did all she could to impress Toph to get her attention, and Suyin acted out all she could to piss Toph off and get her attention. Kya always thought  _ her _ family was strained until she compared hers to the Beifongs.

Kya’s face softens. Lin’s aged well.  _ She has. _ Just as tough as she remembers, maybe even tougher. What had happened in these past decades?

“It’s nice to see you,” Kya speaks softly, completely avoiding Lin’s question. She watches Lin’s folded arms fall a bit, thrown off by the gentle response. But this is a temporary reaction, and Lin snaps right back into it like a soldier trained to reply.

“Are you going to tell me where you’ve been for thirty-five years?” It’s time for Kya to react, and she steps back as if she’s almost been slapped.  _ Way to get down to it, Beifong. _

The last time she had seen Lin was during the major turning point of her life. The death of Aang, her father, an  _ incalculable _ loss. Her father’s reputation was great, larger than life. And suddenly, it was gone. 

Kya had her life planned out up until that point. Yes, she liked roaming off on vacations and discovering new places every now and again, but she had a set future. She would go through college, graduate med school, and become a stellar doctor. Her skills as a healer were great, too. This wasn’t some far-fetched dream; It was a reality waiting to happen. Kya excelled in school and found great pride in it. All of that came crashing down with a call from her mother, Katara, as she was frantically studying for her finals. She had nearly graduated, too — she was entering her final year.  _ Kya, you have to come home. There’s been an accident. _

Her father, always the pacifist, had been involved in an unfortunate situation. Her entire family had resided on Air Temple Island located right off of Republic City. It was a place where they could peacefully practice their culture and its teachings. It was nice living there. Kya always felt welcome, but at the same time she was only a bridge away from Republic City. She had loved it. But while she was at university, the bridge connecting the Island and the city had collapsed. Something about poor construction that the city didn’t catch. Though her father wasn’t on the bridge that day, he decided to step in and assist those trapped in their cars in an attempt to get them to safety. He had perished as the bridge went down, helping others as he gave his last breath. Very fitting for her father. And cruel.

Last time she saw Lin was during the funeral. Kya had just started to think how much of an impact this loss would have on her, and it only grew once the services ended. A letter, written by her father that was never sent, was discovered that day. It was a list labeled  _ places to take Kya, once she comes back home from school. _ Her dad had always loved traveling.  _ I saw the whole world with your mother _ , he used to say,  _ and I want to do the same with you. _ Because Bumi was older and Aang had already taken him on this journey. Because Tenzin was still young and discovering himself. Because Kya had promised her dad that once her degree was earned, she’d take a break before entering the industry and spend those last few months of freedom seeing the sights with him.

It never happened. 

That perfect, laid-out life as a successful doctor was gone. Kya set out to explore every sight her father laid out for them. It was going to be a trip that only lasted a couple months. But she soon realized that this list Aang curated contained every place he had been with Katara. He hadn’t intended on taking Kya to all of them — just enough to fit in a couple months. But Kya was determined to see it all, live it all,  _ experience _ it the way her dad wanted her to. No longer was she confined to grades. She could roam the world as she so wished.

So Kya did. She didn’t even look back. She had found her calling.

Kya has always felt connected to the world, to nature. She experienced so many different cultures and breathed in the knowledge. She learned various languages and customs. And there were alternative ways to heal people around the world, Kya discovered. Her comprehension of herbs expanded. Soon, she was growing all sorts of plants. And then flowers . . . so many kinds scattered the world, and she wanted to share them all. Had her father seen them all when he and her mother traveled the world together, Kya wondered?

So why is she here, standing in this tattoo parlor? Why is she not continuing her journey, her nomadic life? 

“Do you treat all your clients like this?” That playful, gentle tone is still present, but there’s an  _ edge _ to it now. From what Kya can remember, her and Lin are on  _ good terms. _ They always have been. Did she do something to hurt her, or is this just . . . Lin being  _ herself _ ? Did more happen than she thought?

“Yeah, I do. Especially ones who I haven’t seen since I was fifteen years old and decide to randomly pop up in my shop unannounced.”

It’s not that she’s  _ angry _ at Kya. Kya did what she had to do to grieve the loss of Aang. It was a hard one for them all. When everything went down with Suyin, Lin wanted nothing more than to speak with her uncle who had always been so good at resolving problems. So she  _ gets _ it. But Kya wasn’t around for that defining moment in Lin’s life. She also wasn’t around for the big fallout between her and Tenzin, or how Tenzin began dating one of his  _ students _ quickly after they split. Lin’s guard is forever up, a wall protecting a vulnerable woman inside who might crack under all the pressure she puts on herself.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly unannounced. I made an appointment and everything.” Lin realizes she’s not going to draw an answer out of Kya right now. So, she sighs, finally dropping her crossed arms to rest at her side. Still, Lin doesn’t move any closer, back leaning against the wall.

“You  _ had _ to have known I was here. I own the damn shop. My name’s in the title.”  _ Beifong Studios _ has been operating for a while, and there’s no way in  _ hell _ Suyin would be the one running it. Kya would know that much, right?

“I knew who I was requesting.”

“And you didn’t bother mentioning that it was  _ you _ ? That you’re finally in Republic City after . . . what, thirty-five years?” Kya squirms a bit at Lin’s question. 

“I wasn’t exactly sure what I’d say. And I  _ do _ want a tattoo. So I’m knocking two birds out with one stone.” There’s so much tension in the room. Lin keeps glaring at her as if a fight’s going to break out. Kya decides to close the space, inching nearer, hand pointing at Lin’s sleeve, hoping to resolve some of it. “Yours is beautiful,” she breathes,  _ because it is.  _ The way it snakes up her arms, leaves tumbling over her toned biceps. Lin’s eyes continue to study Kya, unbreaking despite the compliment.

“ _ Thanks. _ ” 

“Who did it?”

“You wouldn’t know him.” And with those cold words from Lin, Kya finally allows herself to match that tone and challenge the situation.

“God, Lin, the least you can do is  _ try _ and be nice. I’m not even sure what I did to upset you.” And that’s something  _ Lin _ doesn’t expect. Kya’s always been the gentle one. Gentle conversation, gentle teasing, never harsh. Never  _ cutting _ like a Beifong’s words. It surprisingly snaps Lin out of her bitterness. There’s not many people who can do that.

“Look, a lot has happened since you’ve been gone.  _ Excuse me _ for thinking you have some sort of ulterior motive for showing up out of thin air.” Because that’s what always happens with people from Lin’s past. Always  _ needing _ something. Validation. Closure. A reignited friendship when Lin would rather stay strangers. “But it  _ is _ . . . nice _. _ To see you.”  **There** . Lin holds out an olive branch with that little admittance. It coaxes back Kya’s smile. Kya didn’t expect Lin to let down her guard right away, but she at least desired a bit of  _ kindness. _ She’s glad to finally see it. “You look . . .  _ good. _ ” 

“So do you, Lin.” And the silence hangs, a promise of a new environment and atmosphere. A rekindled friendship. Lin’s not good at handling it, this promise of something  _ new _ , because she’s always lived by a steady and unchanging schedule. She takes in a breath before moving to one of the two chairs that sit in the room. Back to work. Work gives her control.

  
“So, you wanna get started or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave some feedback if you wish :)


	3. Restoration

“What were you thinking?” Lin slips on her glasses. Now that she’s older, she’s found that she needs them for reading and sketching. Kya leans her elbows on the table, getting close to Lin so she can stare at the paper. Normally, Lin would  _ firmly _ set her boundaries with any other customer. But Kya is different. So Lin’s eyes warily fall on her before turning back the page.

“The Northern Lights.” 

“Any particular reason?” Kya blinks at the question. It’s not a personal query — it’s something she expected from an artist. She licks her lips, and she’s sure Lin can pick up that she’s nervous.

“They remind me of Mom.” She had traveled up north with her mother a few times before. The Northern lights are indescribable, but if there’s some way to even capture that on her skin, Kya’s going to try it. Lin just nods in response. 

Despite everything that’s happened in the past couple of decades — Aang’s sudden death, her fight with the rest of the Beifong family, and her very  _ public _ split with Tenzin — Aunt Katara’s always remained a constant in her life. They haven’t spoken in a while, but that’s their relationship. Pleasantries shared throughout the months of the year.  _ Kind _ ones of which Lin truly appreciates. 

“Place?”

“Here.” Kya sits up straight, fingers traveling down her side.  _ The sideboob, huh?  _ Lin wouldn’t expect anything less from Kya, and it makes her smirk. Even when she had her whole life planned out, a rigorous schedule prepared, Kya had always been somewhat of a free spirit. Though she had lived a peaceful life on Air Temple Island, Lin knew that Kya frequented the nightlife of Republic City. She actively explored herself, soaking in the social environment. Lin’s  _ envious _ of that. As a teenager, she wanted to be as daring as Kya. She’s never had a good social life. It’s always been  _ work _ . Luckily, Lin loves what she does, but still . . . it’s where all her dedication lies. No clubs, no fancy dinners, no last-minute vacations. She belongs here, in this chair, in her parlor. 

“I’m assuming you want colored ink?” Kya nods in response. The Northern Lights can’t possibly be in black and white. It’s the dazzling colors that always take her breath away.

“You never saw the lights, did you?” Lin shakes her head. Kya wishes she could take Lin to see them. Lin might  _ create _ art, but the lights are a natural phenomenon. “Oh, you would  _ love _ them, Lin.” Has she ever left the city before? Kya’s been updated on the Beifong family by her brothers and mother through their letters. She’s pretty sure Suyin went off to forge her own path, much like Kya did. And Lin’s stayed . . .  _ here. _ Her whole life. Kya’s mind is already wandering, thinking of places where she can take her to explore. “Not sure you’d like the cold much, though.”

“You’ve only been back in Republic City for  _ how long _ and you’re already wanting to leave again, huh?” The sharpness in her tone has dwindled severely. She’s teasing now — but it still has that predisposed  _ bite _ to it. Lin’s lips curl upwards, though. Kya’s always been the master at joking ever since they were kids. It’s Lin’s turn. But Kya’s face drops in response.  _ Shit. She said the wrong thing, didn’t she? _ This is why Lin doesn’t  _ do _ humor.

“I’m actually here to stay for a while,” Kya says quietly, making Lin’s eyebrows raise in surprise. She doesn’t drop her pencil, though. Work isn’t meant to be forgotten. 

“Really? Miss  _ Free Spirit _ has decided to finally settle down? Why Republic City, of all places? Thought you’d found some nice little corner of the world to spend the rest of your days.” 

“Look, Lin . . .” The tone sets off alarm bells in the tattoo artist’s head, so much so that her eyes lift up to meet Kya’s gaze that’s now shifted away. Any sentence that hangs in Lin’s throat has died. 

Kya’s not sure what to say. There  _ is _ a reason why she’s here, but it’s not her place to tell Lin, right? After being gone for thirty years, she doesn’t deserve to hear it from her mouth. She’s always kept in correspondence with her family, and has visited Bumi and Tenzin’s family every now and again. She and Lin had always  _ brushed _ past each other, always located in the same place but never actually seeing one another. Kya’s only ever been to Air Temple Island for a short period to visit her nieces and nephews, and she knows exactly why Lin avoids that place like a plague. Every member of her family made sure to fill her in on  _ that. _

She hadn’t planned on ever returning to Republic City to settle down. Kya  _ never _ settles down. But Tenzin had reached out unexpectedly. Normally, it’s him requesting another visit from his childrens’  _ favorite  _ aunt, of which she’ll usually accept. His kids bring her a lot of joy, and she doesn’t mind having to watch them every now and again. But this message is sent with urgency.

_ It’s Mom. _

Just those two words are enough to send chills down Kya’s spine. It brings her back to that day Aang died. She knows that tone in Tenzin’s voice. They will have to go through this process all over again.

Katara’s fallen ill. Luckily she's recovered, but her body remains fragile. Kya had returned to Republic City in a heartbeat to be by her mother’s side. She would never forgive herself if she wasn’t there with her mother every step of the way. It’s clear that Katara is nearing the final years of her life. So Kya got a job as quickly as she could to remain close to her.

“I’m working across the street from you.” It’s so hard to try and say.  _ Katara’s sick. My mom is sick. Everyone is worried. I think you should know. _ “At the flower shop.”

It catches Lin off-guard. She was expecting something awful — she still is — but this is the  _ last _ thing she thinks Kya will say.

“So you being here is permanent, then?” Kya breaks here. Lin can clearly tell something is going on, and it’s better she  _ does _ hear it from her than . . . God forbid,  _ Tenzin. _

“I’ll be here for a while.” Her voice gets really quiet, ready to break the news. “My mom is sick, Lin.” Sorrow swims in turquoise eyes, tears beginning to swell.  _ She won’t let them fall, though _ . Kya sighs, and she slumps back into her seat. This consultation was supposed to be  _ good _ , was supposed to take her mind off everything and give her something to look forward to.  _ And it was a way to see Lin again. _ “I’ve lived enough lifetimes for my dad. My mom has been wanting me back for a while. It’s time that I’ve come back, you know?” For a moment, Kya looks like her actual age. That carefree nature has disappeared. She’s  _ tired _ , waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Lin isn’t sure how to respond. She’s never been good in these situations or  _ anything _ revolving around the concept of grief. Even in her mid-50s, Lin hasn’t learned the proper way to cope. Especially because she  _ knows _ Katara, and this news is like a punch in the gut. Instead she sucks in a breath, eyes returning to the art. She avoids any emotional conversation as always. She’ll shove it down,  _ deep down _ , and break down about it later alone in a bedroom where no one will hear her weep.

“Does she know about this? The tattoo for her?”

Kya was afraid of an overreaction from Lin. Hell, she remembers the call she got from Bumi that fateful day Lin discovered Tenzin was dating a  _ student _ of his. Two words: property damage. She was  _ incredibly _ lucky Tenzin didn’t press charges. And Kya, to this day, doesn’t blame Lin. They broke up, what? After  _ ten _ years of being together? And within a month, Tenzin had moved on to a girl  _ fifteen years _ his junior? She’s not sure what her brother was thinking, letting a woman like  _ Lin Beifong _ go. 

So she’s grateful for this. She’s hoping that Lin will take time to process the news, but Kya’s needed this — a normal conversation that isn’t centered around the failing health of her mother.

“Yeah. She didn’t like the idea at first, but when I mentioned I was going to you, she trusted it would turn out alright.” Kya hasn’t really been looking at the paper Lin’s been drawing on. As Lin’s hand slides the paper to her across the table, Kya can see it in full for the first time. 

“Something like this? It’s rough, but I’ll bring something more detailed to you later.”

Kya sucks in breath in surprise. Lin calls this sketch  _ rough, _ but it’s gorgeous. And with colored ink . . . it will bring her back to the sights she used to see with her mom. It’ll be with her forever.

“Oh, Lin . . .” Her fingers pick it up gently like it’s made of glass, ready to shatter if handled too roughly. “It’s beautiful.” Kya’s gaze goes back to the other woman. “You’ll bring it later?” She’s not quite sure what she means.

“You know . . .” An awkward tone begins to fill Lin’s voice, and she desperately attempts to hide it. “You’ve been gone for thirty years. Pretty sure you’ve only really stopped by Air Temple Island. A lot’s changed. You’ll need someone to show you around.”

Something flutters in Kya’s stomach. She’s not quite sure what it is. But she’s excited by it.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm not really sure where this fic is going? i have a lot of ideas in my head but i'm writing it as i go and uploading each chapter once i've proofread. this, in my mind, is definitely going to be multi-chapter. but don't worry, i'm not going to toy with you. kyalin is 100% happening in this. thanks for sticking with this story. i'm having a lot of fun writing it and have a lot of plots planned!
> 
> otherwise, this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave some feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	4. Preparation

Kya’s grateful to be working in a greenhouse. After fully committing to returning to the city, and then realizing she’d have to get a job, she was worried she’d be cooped up in some stuffy building. But this greenhouse . . . the sunrays grace her skin throughout the day, greenery making the air feel fresh. It’s almost like she’s out in the world again. The scents flow throughout the greenhouse as she tends to the flowers. It’s a quaint little place. Tenzin actually secured the position for her. Air Temple Island had purchased flowers from them a couple times for community service events. They had been in need of a gardener, and Kya has become a perfect fit. 

She’s trimming some overgrown patches, gloved hands working with the shears. She’s a master at work. No matter where she found herself around the world, Kya always made sure she had a garden of which to attend. It was a promise of a constant food supply and a pocket of where a bit of beauty could grow. Even now at Air Temple Island, she assists Tenzin with the temple’s community gardens. She uses what they grow to make meals for both her family and the needy of Republic City. 

A bit of sweat beads at her forehead, and her arm swipes it away. The work’s nearly done. The miniature garden shears are slipped into her tool belt that fashionably cinches her brown apron at her waist. Kya’s about to begin the next step of the process before a ring chimes out from the front.  _ A customer _ . She’s the only one on duty right now. “Coming!” Gloves are discarded as well as the floppy sun hat that’s been keeping her in the shade from the sun. She lays it on the wooden table where she keeps the seeds waiting to be planted.

Kya doesn’t look at the customer right away. Even though she had gloves on, she still glances down to wipe potentially dirty hands on her overalls. She’s careful to avoid the cotton white t-shirt she wears under it. Her eyes flit upwards, and the sight makes her stop dead in her tracks. 

“Lin.” Kya didn’t exactly expect to see Lin ever come in here. She doesn’t scream  _ plant person _ , even despite the tattooed vine that snakes up her arm. Nor does she expect to see Lin wearing this perfectly-put together outfit . . . business pants, a sleek shirt, and a trench coat all tying it together. But now that Kya thinks about it, she’s never seen Lin without her muscle tee. Is this what Beifong looks like outside of the parlor? Before she can make a comment, the artist wordlessly plops down a sketchbook on the front counter. 

If Kya thought the first sketch was beautiful, this is a masterpiece. Watercolors sprawl over the paper, perfectly capturing the Northern Lights. It’s a shock that Lin’s never seen them, because it brings Kya back to the times she looked up at the sky with Katara. She can feel the freezing air whipping on her face as emeralds, aquamarines, pinks, and lilacs swirled in the night. And Lin’s somehow drawn it all. And it will go on  _ her _ . Her body.

“Told you I’d give you the full piece. Sorry it took so long. Had a lot of clients booked, and I just got some free time. But you’re here for a while. Didn’t think you’d mind the wait.” It’s all said with a shrug, as if a masterpiece hasn’t found a place on this table. As if her work of art isn’t a big deal. Breath hitches in her throat, but she tries not to overreact or be too emotional. Kya’s pretty sure it will embarrass Lin in some way by showering her with the overwhelming praise she wants to give.

“Oh, I  _ love _ it, Lin.” The greenhouse and plants are forgotten momentarily. The botanist is transfixed on the art — until the bell rings once more. It’s her boss, Song. She’s a kind woman who grew up in Ba Sing Se and relocated to start her shop from the ground up; at least, that’s what she’s told Kya. Song’s grey hair is tied neatly in a pin-up bun, and her green eyes fall upon the tattoo artists. Her normally casual, laid-back disposition that Kya knows so well changes in an instant. Lin turns around once she realizes someone’s entered, and the whole environment changes. Her arms cross as Song’s eyes narrow.

“Song.”

“Lin.” Kya feels caught in the middle of something as tension swells. She’s about to try and break the silence until Song does it for her.

“Kya. You can take the shift off early. I got the rest of the greenhouse covered.” And without another word, her boss disappears in the back. Kya’s about to ask  _ what all of that was about _ until she catches Lin’s killer glare. It’s enough to make any curiosity disappear. Maybe she’ll bring it up later when the aggression has dissipated. And, it reminds Kya what she was originally going to ask her. 

“So? What happened to the second half of our deal?” Kya’s arm falls to her hip, balance shifting. If she’s officially not working, there’s no need to look professional. 

“Not sure what you’re talking about,” Lin says with a shoulder shrug. She’s had a long week.

“You  _ said  _ I’d need some help being shown around Republic City. Pretty sure you offered to be the one to do it.” The artist’s cheeks suddenly flush with color. Kya’s never seen the stoic  _ Lin Beifong _ act like this before.  _ It’s cute. _ And she’s decided to toy with her. How much more can she make Lin blush? 

“Oh, I . . .”

“Or are you too tired to take me out, Beifong?” It looks like any words that Lin was going to reply with have died on her lips. The sight is so hilarious that Kya can’t help but chuckle.

And Lin, on the other hand, feels herself shriveling on the spot. Why is she choking up so much? In every situation, Lin has all her words planned out. She’s prepared no matter what. But now it’s like the artist can’t even  _ think _ straight. She wants to scowl, feeling as if Kya is  _ making fun of her, _ but the sweet chuckle dissuades her from doing it too harshly. 

Kya can see the change in Lin, and her hand reaches out to comfortingly touch the other’s wrist across the counter as if to say,  _ I’m not teasing you  _ — _ I’m just having some fun. _

“Song’s given me the rest of the day off. I know you’re  _ always _ booked, but you  _ did _ mention you have free time . . .” Lin just grunts in response. Though she  _ was _ the first one to originally reach out, Lin’s not the best at actually instigating plans. 

Kya’s good at reading people. She’s always found strength in sensing aura’s, and Lin’s is clearly  _ off _ and stuck in the mud. It’s unmoving, hesitant. Kya sighs a bit at the thought.  _ Does she have to do  _ **_everything_ ** _ around here? _

“What’s that place Bumi always told me about?  _ Kwong’s _ ?” The artist chuckles in response. Finally, she’s coaxed something out of Lin to continue the conversation. The restaurant is something Lin is familiar with . . .  _ very _ familiar with. It makes her feel back in control and she’s able to regain a sense of normalcy. 

“Pretty  _ swanky _ place Bumi’s chatting up. It takes a couple months to even get a table.” Kya feels her heart sink.  _ Oh. _ She was looking forward to today — another distraction from her sick mother. Another day to catch up with an old connection of whom she’s discovered she’s missed dearly. A connection she wished she kept in contact with. But a smirk slides onto Lin’s face as if she knows something Kya doesn’t, leaning in a bit closer over the counter. The drawing has been forgotten, and Lin’s confidence has been restored. “Good thing I know the owner. Good enough to get us a table for tonight. Did a tiny tat for him pro bono one night. He still owes me a favor.”

“You sure you want to waste a favor on me?”

“I don’t mind at all.” The conversation has quickly become so enticing.  _ Why did I never stop by the tattoo parlor, again? Why did I only make a quick stop at Air Temple Island and never make my way into the city? _

“I’m not dressed for fancy.” Kya gestures down at the overalls and t-shirt which, despite ample care, still has soil stains on it. If this is a high-end place, Kya certainly isn’t prepared to enter it. “So, if this favor  _ really _ is as big as you make it sound . . . can you make it for later?”

“Eight it is.” Kya has to conceal a gigantic smile. She tries desperately to play it cool.

“I _ told _ you I don’t know this city, Lin. I’m not even sure how to get there.” 

“We can always meet back here so I can show you the way.” It’s only then that Kya breaks her front, which is rare. The excitement shines through her face, the cause of a sparkling glint in her eyes. 

“You better show up in your best, Beifong.”

“I promised you a table. Pretty sure it’s  _ you _ who should be showing up in your best.” They stare at each other for a moment. Did they always get along this well when they were kids? 

“I’ve got other sketches to finish for tomorrow. See you later.”

“Bye, Lin.” And as the tattoo artist exits the flower shop, Kya can’t help but look forward to the coming dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially adding the slow burn tag on here so people know this might be your longer-than-average fic. but anyway, this is missbeifong on tiktok! leave feedback if you wish :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave some feedback if you wish :)


End file.
